toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Business Drake
Business Drakes '''are the 9th Cogs on the Bossbot Corporate Ladder, preceded by The Big Cheeses. They are draconic in appearance. They range from level nine to one hundred, and are the first animal-based cogs ''NOT''' 7th on their corporate ladder. They are the only Cogs other than Penny Pinchers to have red skin and red hands, which are in fact claws. Due to the fire-breathing ability of the mythical creatures that they are based on, a lot of the attacks are related to the term "fired". They outwit The Minglers as the strongest Cog. For the tier 9s, I extended the suit promotions to level 100. The other tier 9s are Advertiser for Sellbot, Entrepreneur for Cashbot, and Conservative for Lawbot. Its head is reptilian and red with black glasses. Locations * High Level Cog Building (3 stories or more) * Bossbot CEO Battle (up to level twenty-five) * Cog Golf Courses (can spawn as Club President, Back Nine or longer) Starting Phrases * ''"My flames will burn you to sadness." * "RAWR!" * "I'm gonna have you for dinner." * "I'm gonna have to tell the Corporate Raiders about you, my meal!" * "Ending you will be a spicy breeze!" * "Most Toons fear me." * "BOO!" * "I'm gonna make smoked Toon-a outta ya!" * "Even "Legal Eagle" is terrified of me!" (taken from a quote from the tier 6 Boardbot, Magnate) * "I'm so scary, there's a high chance you'll go sad." * "If the Chairman fires me, I'll fire you back!" * "I'm the most horrifying cog in all of Toontown!" * "I've been told I'm best friends with "Loan Shark". * "This is gonna end very fiery." * "You're FIRED!" Moves Bite!/Tremor! Damage: * 10 * 12 * 15 * 18 * 20 * 21 * 23 * 25 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 and so on (does 110 at level 100) Hot Air!/Eviction Notice! (slightly more powerful than Bite) Affects one toon Damage: * 11 * 13 * 15 * 17 * 19 * 22 * 24 * 25 * 26 * 27 * 28 etc. until 110 at level 100 Withdrawal!/Cigar Smoke! Damage: * 12 * 15 * 18 * 21 * 24 * 26 * 28 * 30 * 31 * 31 * 32 * 32 * 33 and so on, until 113 at level 100 Tee Off!/Glower Power! * 13 * 15 * 18 * 20 * 23 * 26 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 etc. until 113 at level 100 Fountain Pen! * 14 * 16 * 18 * 20 * 22 * 24 * 26 * 28 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 and so on until 113 at level 100 Guilt Trip!/Restraining Order!/Quake! * 15 * 18 * 20 * 24 * 27 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 35 and so on until 115 at level 100 Evil Eye!/Power Trip!/Demotion!/Pink Slip!/Sacked!/Canned!/Downsize! * 16 * 19 * 22 * 25 * 28 * 30 * 32 * 34 * 35 * 36 * 37 * 38 and so on until 118 at level 100 Fired!/Chomp! * 18 * 21 * 24 * 26 * 28 * 30 * 32 * 34 * 36 * 38 * 39 * 40 and so on until 120 at level 100 WARNING! Strongest Move! Paradigm Shift! * 20 * 22 * 25 * 28 * 30 * 32 * 34 * 36 * 37 * 38 * 39 * 40 and so on until 120 at level 100 Cog Suit Promotion Levels 9, 14, 16, 21, 31, 41, 51, 61, 71, 81, 91: 4,660 Stock Options Levels 10, 17, 22, 32, 42, 52, 62, 72, 82, 92: 6,000 Stock Options Levels 11, 18, 23, 33, 43, 53, 63, 73, 83, 93: 7,340 Stock Options Levels 12, 19, 24, 34, 44, 54, 64, 74, 84, 94: 8,680 Stock Options Levels 13, 15, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 99: 30,000 Stock Options Levels 25, 35, 45, 55, 65, 75, 85, 95: 10,020 Stock Options Levels 26, 36, 46, 56, 66, 76, 86, 96: 11,360 Stock Options Levels 27, 37, 47, 57, 67, 77, 87, 97: 12,700 Stock Options Levels 28, 38, 48, 58, 68, 78, 88, 98: 14,040 Stock Options Levels 29, 39, 49, 59, 69, 79, 89: 15,380 Stock Options Level 100: Maxed Cog Trivia * The Business Drake is the only cog besides a Bloodsucker that is based on a folkloric creature. * This cog has the highest promotion requirements, outwitting the Big Cheese's. Advertisers have the same as Robber Barons, Legal Eagles, and Head Hunters, Entrepreneurs have the same as Big Wigs and Corporate Raiders, and Conservatives have the same as The Big Cheese's. * This is the tallest cog, taller than The Big Cheese. Name of origin I wanted to have a draconic cog, so to make it business-like, I decided to add the "business" to the name.